detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret of the Red Tear
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru |- !Closing song: |Koi ni Koishite |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Splendid Rivals |- !Next episode: |The Witch, the Detective, and the Phantom Thief » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |} "The Secret of the Red Tear" (レッド・ティアーの秘密 Reddo Tiā no Himitsu) is an animated special for Magic Kaito based on the second chapter from the fourth Magic Kaito volume. It aired in August as part of the 2012 Kaitou Kid's Summer Festival (夏の怪盗キッド祭り Natsu no Kaitō Kiddo Matsuri) event. Cast |} Gadgets |} Plot 'Story ' At Ekoda High School, Kaito Kuroba is reading the news about Kaitou Kid's next heist which is called "Red Tear". |} Akako Koizumi warns that if people try to own that ruby, a misfortune occurs to them. Saguru Hakuba looks at a magazine saying that Gunter Von Goldberg II has returned to Europe on a show tour. When Hakuba looks at Akako, he blushes because of her beauty. Aoko Nakamori marks that and Akako giggles about it. Kaito tries to remember something about the Red Tear which was long time ago along with his father. That night at Minato Police Station, the police inspector Ginzo Nakamori receives the new calling card from Kaitou Kid. It seems that Kid announces that he will not be going through with his heist of the Red Tear. That leaves Nakamori so surprised about it. The next day, Aoko is happy about the news and is sure that Kaitou Kid has given up out of fear of her father. When Aoko and Kaito pass the man, Kaito immediately recognizes that the man stole Aoko's purse. Kaito goes after him, but a lady gets it back when the man tries to get away. The lady got Aoko's purse back with her swift hands, and Aoko thanks her. Kaito is pretty impressed about it and wonders who might she is. The lady is revealed to be the magician, Jody Hopper. The Red Tear ruby goes on tour with the Hopper Magic Show owned by Jody Hopper. Jody expresses disdain to magic as her grandfather passed away a couple of years prior. Jody invites Aoko and Kaito to the last Hopper Magic Show at the Minato Hotel and walks away. Kaito notices Snake tailing Jody recognizing that The Organization is after the ruby. Aoko then asks Kaito if he will come to the show but Kaito refuses so he can have the chance to disguise himself as Kaitou Kid and come to the show in order to protect the ruby from Snake and The Organization. That night at the Hopper Magic Show in Minato Hotel, Nakamori is still wondering why Kaitou Kid isn't really coming. Aoko is also disappointed that Kaito isn't coming to the magic show. Snake and his agents are still targeting the Red Tear and are acting as the audience of the Hopper Magic Show. Meanwhile, Kaito arrives at the hotel and is about to release the hypnotic gas on the magician Paul. However, he marks him trying to do a magic trick over and over slowly. When Paul expresses his desire to get Jody change her mind and make the the magic troupe continue, Kaito empathizes with him and decides to help him but in return, he wants something from him. Meanwhile at the show, Aoko notices Jody wearing the Demon Stone, and marks that although it's a ruby, it's colored blue. A member of the Magician Troupe named Robert tells Nakamori and Aoko that the jewel is considered a trademark to the troupe, and that Jody got the ruby from the first leader James, Jody's grandfather. Aoko asks the old man about Jody wondering why she is not on the program. He says it's because of her parents' death 10 years ago in an accident during a show. It was exactly the day her parents became the next leader and were about to accept the jewel. That explains for Aoko why the Demon Stone brings misfortune. Since that event, Jody stopped doing magic. After that, Paul is doing outstanding magic tricks and the audience are enjoying it a lot, which leaves Jody wondering how Paul had such skills. When the finale show comes, Kaitou Kid appears and Nakamori goes after him with the rest of the policemen. Jody goes back inside and finds the people got held hostage by Snake. He demands Jody to hand over the Red Tear or else she will be killed. Snake shoots and Paul takes a hit aimed for Jody. Meanwhile throughout the hall, Nakamori is chasing Kaitou Kid. The Organization has a goon disguised as Kid to distract the police while Snake and some other thugs try to steal the ruby after the Hopper Magic Show concludes. Jody is about to give the Red Tear to Snake, but stopped by Paul who reveals that he is wearing a bulletproof jacket when he was shot. Paul is actually Kid who disguised himself as Paul after the real one performed -for getting Jody's attention to continue the show- and tries to get Jody upstairs after clearing that he came to protect her along with the ruby. Kid and Jody run to the rotating observation restaurant on the roof where Kid tries to tell Snake that the gem isn't Pandora before Jii sets the restaurant to rotate at full speed causing Snake to be thrown against the windows due to G-forces. Kid uses his card-gun to break the glass so Snake is ejected and fallen into the Kid-decoy. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Kid mentions to Jody that the Red Tear isn't cursed, but a final trick left by her grandfather, James Hopper, full of pictures of her childhood- one of which had Kaito's father in the background. Jody thanks Kid and when Paul arrives, Jody tells him that she plans to continue the Hopper Magic Show, much to Paul's happiness. Kid vanishes before Jody could express her gratitude for saving the show, the Red Tear, and her life. The criminal organization flees before the police arrive, Aoko sees Kaito did show up, and Kaito remembers his father telling him the truth of the Red Tear. Gallery Trivia *The English text from the magazine article that Hakuba is reading at the beginning of the episode is from a [http://ajw.asahi.com/article/0311disaster/fukushima/AJ201207110058 July 11, 2012 Asahi Shimbun article written about radiation exposure from the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster in children's thyroids]. See also *TV Specials *Magic Kaito Volume 4 *Red Tear References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Magic Kaito Category:Magic Kaito TV Specials